People are able to readily access vast amounts of information from networked electronic sources such as through use of the Internet. For example, people can access news reports, social networking sites, blogs, consumer reviews, and electronic marketplace, to name just a few types of resources available using electronic sources. Much of this information is unassociated with other available information that is provided by other sources, which can make coordination and sharing of the information difficult. When a person locates useful information from a first source, the person may have to manually store the information or otherwise manual add it to another source to obtain an intended result. For example, when a user encounters an unknown word from an initial source, the user may navigate to another source that is capable of defining the word before resuming interaction with the initial source. However, in some instances, people do not have an immediate need for information and thus lack an easy and efficient way to store the information (e.g., the unknown word, etc.) over a period of time.